The PON technique is a point-to-multipoint optical fiber access technique. A PON is generally composed of an optical line terminal (OLT) at the central office end, an optical network unit/optical network terminal (ONU/ONT) at the user end, and an optical distribution network (ODN). One PON port of the OLT may be accessed by a plurality of ONUs/ONTs. The difference between the ONU and the ONT lies in that the ONT is directly located at the user side, while other networks exist between the ONU and the user side, such as the Ethernet, there-between.
Currently, the detection and authentication on the ONU/ONT are performed during the registration of the ONU/ONT, and the registration process of the ONU/ONT is shown in FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, Step 1: The OLT sends a message to each ONU/ONT for requesting the ONU/ONT to report a serial number (SN).
Step 2: The ONU/ONT that receives the above message reports its SN to the OLT.
Step 3: The OLT receives the SN, and detects the SN, i.e. detects the ONU/ONT. The detection process is implemented as follows. An SN is pre-configured in the OLT, and the OLT determines whether the received SN matches with the pre-configured SN. The detection on the ONU/ONT succeeds if the received SN matches with the pre-configured SN; the detection on the ONU/ONT fails if the received SN does not match with the pre-configured SN. The OLT sends an ONU-ID corresponding to the SN according to a corresponding relationship between the pre-configured SN and the ONU-ID to the ONU/ONT that is successfully detected. The ONU-ID is unique at one PON port.
Step 4: The OLT performs ranging on the ONU/ONT assigned with the ONU-ID.
Step 5: The OLT sends a request message to the ONU/ONT on which the ranging is performed, for requesting the ONU/ONT to report a password.
Step 6: The ONU/ONT that receives the request message reports its password to the OLT.
Step 7: The OLT performs authentication on the ONU/ONT according to the received password, and if the authentication is passed, the registration of the ONU/ONT succeeds.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds out the following defects in the prior art.
In the abovementioned detection and authentication on the ONU/ONT, a corresponding relationship between the SN and the ONU-ID should be statically pre-configured in the OLT. Therefore, the OLT cannot automatically detect and authenticate the ONU/ONT, so that the flexibility of the detection and authentication of the ONU/ONT is poor. In addition, the SN in the OLT is usually managed by an operation management system. When providing the ONU/ONT to the user, the operation management system records the SN of the provided ONU/ONT, and pre-configures the SN in the OLT. When it is intended to replace the ONU/ONT due to problems such as equipment failure, the operation management system updates the SN recorded in the operation management system, and updates the SN in the OLT. That is to say, the operation management system adopts a static management scheme for the SN recorded in the operation management system and the SN in the OLT. This static management scheme results in an increased maintenance cost of the operation management system, the OLT, and the ONU/ONT, and thus reduces the maintainability of the operation management system, the OLT, and the ONU/ONT.